Mental Scarring: Promotion for Secret of Ten Wu
by myheartstillbleedsforyou
Summary: Artemis Fowl the Second is sick abed, who will cater to his needs? Promotional fic for my other one entitled Artemis Fowl: Secret of Ten Wu. Please read and review! Thank you. Disclaimer: Me no own Artemis Fowl! Deal with it.


**Ok! :D So this is a promo for my new fanfic called Artemis Fowl: Secret of Ten-Wu. Please check it out and read it, and don't forget to review! ;3 Thank you so much to all the reviewers for Akatsuki Koro Marimo, and all my other stories!**

**Now, since there is no offical pile for my Artemis Fowl series, ON TO ZE STORIE!!!!**

Mental Scarring

A oneshot by: Myheartstillbleedsforyou

"_Ten-Wu! Ten-Wu Hong_!"

Throughout the grounds and insides of the luxurious Fowl Mannor, Juliet Butler called on the PA system called for the only recently employed (perhaps "employed" was too gentle. _Enslaved_ would better suffice the situation.) white fox. Ten-Wu looked up from her dusting of the bookshelves in the library. Dusting the library was no piece of cherry pie itself. It had taken Ten-Wu the whole morning to sort out the books and then dust them. Even her fox magic wasn't enough... But, it was for Master Artie. And for Master Artemis, Ten-Wu Hong would have jumped from the highest building to please him.

Ten-Wu straightened out the frills and ruffles on her uniform, making sure the headband on her head nestled perfectly infront of her potruding fox ears.

"Speaking?" she asked pleasantly. Ten-Wu shook out her long, pure white hair. Her single tail swished happily behind her, making a rustling sound as it touched the fabric.

_How very fortunate I am to have such a beautifull voice. Unlike Miss Juliet who sounds like a man. She really needs to see a specialist about it. Or at least get some speech therapy..._ She thought. Already her vain thoughts were kicking in. Seeing as how Ten-Wu was NOT allowed to crititise Master Butler's younger sister out loud, the white fox saw no harm in doing it within her mind.

"_You know darn well who is speaking, fox! Artemis needs his water bottle heated, and he wants you to make him some lemon tea- MOVE IT, YOU DAMNED FOX!!! I DO NOT REMEMBER GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO SLACK OF-(cough! cough! hack! wheeze!)_"

The white fox gave a dramatic gasp as she heard her Master's voice scream and then break into a fit of coughs. Master Artemis had been sick abed with a very bad cold for quite some time. And as his servant, Ten-Wu felt she had an important obligation to watch his health and attend to his needs personally.

"M-m-master! Please do not talk at this time! I shall be there by your side _instantly_!"

Books fell to the floor with a loud crash as Ten-Wu rushed out of the library. She clattered up the stairs, the heels of her patient leather shoes making harsh clopping noises against the fine wood of the staircase. She came very close to sending a Ming Dynasty vase to it's doom as she turned the corner to her master's chambers. Entering, she bowed lowly.

"Master! I... I came... huff huff... As fast as I... huff... Oh, _master_!"

Ten-Wu rushed to Artemis's bedside as though he were breathing his last. Artemis looked as though he were hurt, or, at least, from what Ten-Wu pretended to gather from his unreadable features he seemed hurt at least.

"Ten-Wu... You are two minutes late..." he observed, his voice surprisingly gentle for having only recently scolded the fox. His throat was also very sore, making his voice no more than a whisper. Ten-Wu looked at the ground as though she had burned the house down.

"I appologise, my most beloved Master... I have behaved most disrespectively... Please, what do you wish of me?" she kneeled by his large four poster bed. It made her look like some sort of pet. Grovelling at her master's feet.

Artemis closed his eyes. "Well, I _did_ need a couple of _small_ favors from you." he emphisised the words, making Ten-Wu nod expectantly. "Because I knew that Juliet would only complain. And you, Ten-Wu Hong, would cater to me and take care of me in my time of need. Oh, how I would have appreciated it..." Ten-Wu nodded, more vigourosly this time. "Yes! My master! My dearest, I serve only you!" she whimpered with the tone of a lover.

Artemis sighed deeply, "However, seeing as I am proving myself _irksome_ to you, such as _dragging_ you away from many of the mind numbing and menial tasks I have assigned to you, only to trouble a great and noble white fox as yourself with my petty needs, I have decided against asking you. You are dismissed, Ten-Wu. You may return to your menial tasks."

The boy genius looked away with a great flourish.

"Master! Never! You could NEVER be irksome to me! I cherish you with all my heart and soul!" Ten-Wu threw herself upon his side. "My sweetest Master! I have pledged my heart to _you_, and you alone! Nothing you could give me would ever be menial or mind numbing! I love you too much to think such things!"

She took his hand in her own.

"_Please_ Master! Allow me to fetch for you your heart's one desire! I beg of you!"

After a great, intense silence, Artemis Fowl _finally_ turned to face his teary eyed, white fox slave.

"Very well." he said. Ten-Wu looked relieved. "Reheat my hot water bottle and prepare for me hot lemon tea. Only this time, use a _teaspoon_ of honey. With the last batch I thought you were trying to give me diabetes."

Ten-Wu Hong looked as though she would burst into tears. "Of course my beloved master! Anything! Anything for you! I promise, I will be back in _half_ a minute!"

The white fox grabbed for the discarded water bottle and the tea tray at her master's bedside mahogany table. She bolted out the door, the china cups rattling in the tray as they enjoyed a rather rocky journey to the kitchen.

Artemis Fowl the Second merely watched the fox run off in amusement.

"When she returns, I should fake a seizure. That will be her punishment for leaving the door so widely opened." he thought with an evil grin.

Mentally scarring the fox, he had decided, proved to be the next best thing since the invention of the internet and money.


End file.
